


Canary’s In The Wrong Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Kimidoodlez’s Villainwaifu!Deku AU, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BnHA meets, Gen, Hamilton References, No Beta, Shinso is in Class 1-A, So what, We die like people, because I’m Hamiltrash, crossover fic, uhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Canary falls, he finds himself in his classroom, but... It’s nothisclassroom.Or, a crossover fic for Kimidoodlez Waifu Deku, Canary by Cloud 9.75, and canon.NO MANGA SPOILERS!
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Siren & Midoriya Izuku, its a bird, spoiler alert - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Canary’s In The Wrong Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334392) by [cloud_nine_and_three_quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_nine_and_three_quarters/pseuds/cloud_nine_and_three_quarters). 



> (To differentiate, I will be calling the Canon Midoriya Midoriya or Izuku, and Canary will be Canary. Waifu will be Waifu)

Midoriya Izuku, better known as Canary, was falling. 

He went to a song that came easily to him, one he’d been practicing the most.

“WRAP YOUR WINGS-”

Large green wings appeared on his back and the wind caught, slowing him down. He set his feet down and landed.

He was soon wrapped up in a Capture Weapon, his Sensei glaring at him and being held at Quirk point by most of his classmates. 

Wait…

This is his classroom. He looked around for Raven, but didn’t see him. Instead his eyes landed on a boy with purple balls for hair and…

No…

Can it?

* * *

Class was going as normal when there was a light from the ceiling and someone fell. Well, they were singing. 

And also had large wings on their back.

Something told Aizawa he’d need headache medication today.

* * *

“Aizawa-Sensei?” Asked Canary. He looked confused, clearly recognizing the voice. Then determination spread across his face- something he hadn’t seen outside of hero work.

“Give it up, Toga. We know that’s you.” Said Eraserhead.

“What..? I’m…”

Realization dawned on his features.

“This is confusing,” he said, frowning. “Obviously this isn’t my classroom- Raven isn’t in here, and there’s the short purple kid.” He muttered to himself. Aizawa loosened his scarf as the mutters continued- no one could replicate his Problem Child’s mutters.

Eventually he heard some more understandable thoughts as he slowed down- “...Maybe It's like Kurogiri’s warp? But this isn’t just UA, this is a different UA…” 

The Izuku in his desk glanced at his Sensei- _Is it okay?_

He received a nod in return and helped him up. He broke out his mutters and grabbed the hand extended to him.

“Hey Aizawa-Sensei! Does this mean we don’t have the test today?” Asked Kaminari.

Eraserhead sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. The test is postponed until tomorrow. You guys can figure this out.” He slid into his sleeping bag, heading to ‘sleep’.

“So, what happened?” Asked Izuku.

“I don’t know. I was hanging out with Owl, Raven, and Puffin when there was this light. Then I was falling.” By now the feathers had begun to disintegrate and Yaoyorozu as well as several other students looked worried.

“Wait… I was about to go on the radio, Aozora’s going to kill me!”

This received strangle looks, his mutters not helping the concern growing for him while his wings were dissolving- which he seemed to not notice.

“Uhh, dude, your wings are dissolving!” Said Kirishima.

“Oh, yeah, that’s part of my Quirk.” He shrugged, receiving question looks from the Student Body.

Iida was standing at the back of the crowd, ready to step on if they began to break the rules. 

“What’s your Quirk?” Asked Mina. “Also, I never caught your name!”

“Strength-enhancer..? No, my Quirk is called Living Melody. And my name is Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Canary!” He smiled.

“But... Midoriya’s right here...”

“I’m pretty sure this is an alternate universe than what I’m from.”

“What does your Quirk do?” Asked Hagakure.

“Whatever song I sing, I temporarily gain powers related to the song, though not all songs work,” he said, hoping it made sense.

“So, like, if you sung Pompeii by Bastille-”

“Destroys buildings and walls I touch.”

“Oh! What about… Radioactive?” Asked Uraraka.

“That one makes me radioactive- it works based on how I think the songs would work.”

“What about... Invisible?” Asked Uraraka, again. She was curious. Sue her. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never used it.” 

“Huh, how many villains have you fought?” Asked Asui curiously.

“Hmm, there’s Muscular at the training camp- Does multiple fights with single villians count?” There was a nod from Yaoyorozu. “Then the kidnapping” multiple fingers shot up. “Toga at the licensing exam, Meeting Eri, rescuing Eri.”

He ended up having to use his hands again.

“You forgot the USJ!” Said Uraraka.

“I wasn’t there during that.” He received odd looks and decided to elaborate. “I was in Gen Ed with Raven during that.”

Suddenly a head poked out from his blazer pocket, examine the room.

“Hey, Siren, how’d your sleep?” He asked. She gave a light twitter and he smiled, petting the top of her head. She flew up into his hair and examined Jiro. She tweeted at her and lifted her wing, which Jiro nervously waved back at.

“Oh! This is Siren-” she gave a disgruntled chirp. “Yes, I know, but I think this is an alternate universe,” Koda stared at him nervously.

He was going to say something, but decided not to. Canary saw his mouth open and signed to him.

[What’s up?] His eyes widened. He smiled and signed back to him.

[Can you understand her too?] he asked.

[No, I just guess. I’m pretty sure she has an intelligence Quirk though, all things considered.]

“Did you really bring a bird into a UA classroom? That’s disrupting the class, and UA students should not act in such a way!” Iida said, chopping the air with his hands. 

Canary snorted. “I’d like to see anyone get her away from me. Seriously, she only willingly leaves me for someone in the Aria!” 

“You keep talking about this ‘Raven’ and Aria, who are they? And why are they named that?” Asked Mina. 

“Oh! That’s simple. In our group chat, Dove decided to use bird names, and it just kinda stuck for the aria.”

“But why bird names?” Asked a student, which one he couldn’t tell.

“It’s because of my other identity, Canary. I was on Present Mic’s radio show by that name and became really popular,” Siren decided to hang on one of his hairs and go in front of his face. “So when they found out, it’s what most people call me that.”

“Wait, why were you on Mic-Sensei’s radio show?” Asked Midoriya.

“Because I needed more confidence, then I would be able to sing in the Sports Festival. And talk to most people in general.” The last bit was clearly not meant to be heard, but Jiro heard and asked.

“Oh… I, er, was selectively mute then. And because my Quirk involves singing, Mic invited me to help me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine, Owl!” Canary smiled.

“Wait, why did you call her owl?”

“Because that’s her nickname in the aria. Uraraka is Dove, Todoroki is Puffin, Iida is Crane, Shinso is Raven, and I’m Canary.”

“Is there a reason for the nicknames? Or are they just random?” Asked Uraraka.

“No, not really. Shinso likes Raven because the collective noun of Raven is an unkindness. I’m Canary because of how they saved many lives with their songs, Jiro is Owl because she overheard Shinso and I when I lost my keycard- and her Quirk is related to hearing- Iida is Crane because of many reasons. 

“And Present Mic is Cockatoo because of his hair. And how loud he is.”

“That’s… Very interesting.”

“And what about your pet?” Siren began attacking the speaker- Kaminari- with furious pecks, dating in and out before he could hit her. Canary chuckled.

“I don’t think she likes me going out by myself, and she always worries whenever I go anywhere by myself. She’s gotten faster since the Hero Killer!” 

“Wait, she was there during the hero killer?” Asked Kirishima. “Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“Oh she knows it is, and she refuses to stop. She got her Quirk erased before and still refuses to leave me alone!”

Siren chirped in agreement, but there was determination in her voice as well.

“I think I know why she refuses to leave though. In the summer camp, I was kidnapped and she was left. Then I returned severely injured weeks later after Bakugo was rescued, I don’t blame her for wanting to stay by me.”

“You were kidnapped too!?” Exclaimed Hagakure.

“Yes? Was I not here?”

“Okay, so clearly there’s some differences between here and where you’re from. How about you tell us what happened?”

“Er, okay? I was in several music classes and dance. Then, uhh,I guess I because selectively mute in middle school, about 10 months before the entrance exam, I didn’t know I had a Quirk because of this. 

“I took the gen ed exam and made it in, I became friends with Shinso when I found out he knew sign. We sat just the two of us for the first two days. Then Dove and Crane sat by us the next day, and the alarm went off. Iida overheard me saying float to you- which I only said because you didn’t know sign- and asked you to float him.

“After that we walked back together and became friends. The next day there was the USJ attack.”

He sat, thinking.

“I guess the next thing would be discovering my Quirk while playing at Dagobah- all the trash there makes it a good place to sing and play- then I trained with it in the UA gym- after telling my mom, of course- and Present Mic finding out.

“He offered me a place on his radio station to help me be able to sing at the Sports Festival so I could transfer. I guess I kinda became famous during that? Then Mina joined my dance class.

“After that would be when I met Siren and brought her home. Then there was the sports festival. I didn’t use my Quirk for the first two rounds, I paired with Shinso, Koda, and Hatsume for the cavalry battle. Siren ended up getting the million-point at the last minute from Bakugo. 

“After that I used my headphone-music device that I created with Hatsume’s help to play music while I fought. I fought Kaminari, Crane, Puffin and Bakugo. I got second, and my identity- I had been anonymous in the radio before, only known as Canary- revealed.

After that I got several offers from other hero schools, as I was in gen ed-” There was a sharp Yelp from behind them and there was a purple haired figure laying on the ground, next to a blue haired one.

Canary walked up to him and extended his hand.

“Canary? What happened? I was just playing with Eri then suddenly I was falling.”

“That’s kinda hard to explain. I think it’s a different universe, and lots of things are different. I was explaining to them what happened in our universe. I got up to the letters.” Shinso nodded, and Eri sat up.

“Canary!” She said, running into his arms. He lifted her up.

“Hey, Bluebird. How were you with Raven?” He asked. She smiled- actually _smiled-_ which confused Class 1-A- and began telling a tale about what she did with him. 

“That sounds like fun. Want to hear a story?” he asked. She nodded and looked up at him intensely.

“Nezu didn’t want to transfer us into the hero course immediately, so I pulled out some of the letters I had-”

“Blackmail!” Shinso said from his spot on the ground.

“It’s not blackmail, it’s black mail! How many times do I have to tell people this?” The last part was muttered, only reaching Eri’s ears.

“Anyways, he decided that while you were on your internships, we would train with some of the teachers. We ended up heading to Hosu and found ourselves face to face with a Nomu.”

The silence was so strong you could have heard a pin drop- or Aizawa snoring- and it would sound like an earthquake.

“We were with Aizawa-Sensei at the time, and I turned it to dust.” There was a gasp from Yaoyorozu.

“What song did you sing?” Asked Mineta. Canary didn’t like the way he was looking at Tsu.

“Another One Bites The Dust. A Nomu ended up picking me up and I managed to escape its grasp while it was flying. Aizawa-Sensei had told me to use my Quirk to defend myself and others. I sang Wings and flew into an alley, which I heard some commotion in, I ended up running into there. I saw Crane getting attacked by the Hero Killer

“I stepped in and fought him. I had sent the location to the Aria, which is out group chat. Puffin came and we fought the hero killer. I managed to sing a song that would help us, as he had ingested our blood.”

Shinso gave him a challenging look, and Midoriya returned it.

“What song was it?” Asked Jiro.

“It was Toxic by Britney Spears!” Shinso exclaimed. Canary smirked.

“I see, Raven, how you want to play.” Midoriya smirked evilly. “Shinso found us and told him a knock knock joke to activate his Quirk!” 

They let out snickers at the newly discovered information. Siren squaked furiously, and many stared at her confused.

“Oh, that’s right. Attack-Plane Siren also helped fight Stain, among others!”

“Wait, you say she has caught several villians, who are they?”

“Hm, she was with us when we were attacked the camp- she was the reason we knew about the gas so I’m counting that- Toga, Overhaul, the press- she can distract them very easily- 

“Canary? Who’s Stain?” Asked Eri.

“Stain was a bad, bad man. He’s in jail now, so don’t worry. Anyways, back on topic. Because Aizawa-Sensei gave us permission to use out Quirks, it was legal even without a license.”

“I also had to think of a name right on the spot, as I’m going underground. My mind blanked then suddenly- Hey, that’s a good idea, Brain Blank! So that’s my hero name.”

“There was the mall, with Shigaraki, which kinda sucked. After that was the summer camp, which was nice for a while- other than the Setsuna Marshmallow, that was terrifying- until the League came. Like I said earlier, Siren passed out while I was with a girl from Class B. We ended up getting away and I found Owl. We ripped up the bag of birdseed I had and made some masks. Siren was also transferred to Owl.

“After that, we went to where Koda was and rescued him from Muscular- Jiro got injured so we took her back and I left Siren with her- when I saw some of Class A. We made a group and traveled to protect Bakugo- he was the ones they were after, and I announced it- when suddenly it just went dark.

“The next thing that I knew, I was in front of portals with a hand above my mouth- The group staring at me.” Shinso had begun to look down, feeling the failure he had felt when he didn’t manage to save his best- first- friend. Canary noticed and whispered for Eri to go give him a hug. She did so, and decided to stay with him for a while.

“Then I saw Bakugo near me and soon I was in a _nasty_ bar. I’ll skip the specifics, but I was unable to speak, let alone sing, due to an injury. There was heroes, then I choked on some black stuff and was transported to another facility. All Might was fighting a weird-looking guy, and then there was ice. I realized that Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, and the rest of the Aria had come to rescue me. 

“But then, only Bakugo got out. They transported me to another location and I stayed there for a while.” 

Class A all looked nervous and shocked- they knew Bakugo had been kidnapped, but this version of Midoriya was as well? Miroriya took a deep breath and continued. He glanced at Eri. Would she be fine? Or would she revert back to her non-smiling self?

He hoped it was the former. But just in case, he glanced at Shinso, hoping his expressions would convey his message to Shinso. He wanted the boy to go with her somewhere- even if it was just to bug Aizawa- out of earshot. Shinso probably wouldn’t get far with Eri outside of the classroom. In case Shinso didn’t understand, he also signed to him.

[You might want to take Bluebird away. I’m going to mention Big Bad Witch, and I don’t want to trigger her] he nodded and headed towards Aizawa, who had awoken by now. He found some hair ties and decided to tie up Eri’s hair.

“They had tried to negotiate a deal with the yakuza, but they didn’t leave with the same amount as entered…

“After that, I was brought back. I’d tried to escape several times before, but Kurogiri has always put his portals in front of me before I got out.

“Then, I managed to get all the way to the police station.” They all waited with baited breath. They hoped he managed to escape that way. “Shigaraki aud manages to find me and steer me back. Then… I found the wall the chain they used to keep me there crumbling. Shigaraki has come over and saw that the chain was broken, so I made a break for it. I got very far before they cornered me, threatening the bystanders.

“I headed back, but then I saw Overhaul again. I saw Eri- I didn’t know who she was at the time, but her pleas were enough. Overhaul and the League got into a fight and Eri I managed to escape. We got all the way to the train station when we found out we were only an hour away from UA. We took the first train and made it there.”

Shinso had returned with Eri by now, her twin tails balancing on the back of he head exposing her face. She needed a haircut, which he added to his mental to-do list.

Shinso decided to carry on the story from his perspective, along with Eri’s help.

“He arrived in the middle of the night with Eri saying he couldn’t talk when I questioned him.

“He got exams and had a surgery scheduled. By then I had transferred into 1-A, so he sat in on our classes. During hero lessons, he was absent. Speech therapy, I think?” He looked to Canary, who nodded.

“We had the licensing exam and Canary sat out. I didn’t really get the whole story, but around the second half, a wall broke and he was followed by Camie Utusuki onto the arena- who was actually Toga Himiko in disguise- and fought with her. Eraserhead had come down to help him, and eventually Toga had disappeared- not even staff had seen her.

“We all got our licenses except Monoma, Todoroki, and Bakugo. Even Canary.” They all smiled.

**(Monoma needs to get off his high horse so I took away his liscence)**

“Toga had pretended to want my signature, and led me down- I didn’t know the building well so I followed her. I had been heading to the restroom, so Aizawa-Sensei didn’t know the situation. She attacked me, and Siren attacked her. Apparently all the villains are making her faster, as she was able to dodge Toga for a while. Toga managed to get her and she was injured again. I set her in my pocket, and fought Toga, who was back in her normal self now. The wall broke, and I left. If they could see a villain had gotten in, they would close the exam, right? 

“Well, apparently she changed back and they didn’t know what was happening. Anyways, Sensei helped and we defeated her. I got my license, and we headed back to UA. I was required to take the after-school courses, but I only needed one lesson before they let me out of them.”

Shinso and Canary shared a look- they knew what happened, but both silently decided not to say anything about it.

“I was in my room with Raven when we heard Eri scream. We both raced down to see everyone crowding away from her and her horn glowing. I ran up to her to calm her, and her Quirk was used on me. I held her and ended up passing out- I awoke choking on something and raced to the bathroom to spit it out. Turned out it was the plug for my cheek-”

“Wait, what happened that you needed a check plug?” Asked Kaminari.

He glanced at Eri and decided she would be fine. 

“Shigaraki had decayed my cheek and tongue, leaving a gaping hole in my face and I was unable to say many words- Yaoyorozu, for example. It turned out Eri rewinded me back to the Hero Killer fight, as my scar was bleeding again. 

“She was upset and wasn’t able to calm down, so I sang to her. She fell asleep and Aizawa-Sensei came in. 

“We headed to Recovery Girl, who checked me out, and then we canceled the surgery that had been scheduled. Eri’s involvement wasn’t released, and to the public the surgery was just pushed forward.

“Then we ended up fighting Togata-Senpai, and he had a minor strength amplifying Quirk in addition to his Permeation Quirk. He was able to predict my movements, so he ended up beating me.”

“Wait, strength-enhancing? That sounds like Midoriya-Kun’s Quirk!” Said Jiro.

“Ehehe, I wonder why?”

“He did say his Quirk mutated…” Canary made a shrugging gesture before continuing.

“After that, we had a little peace. Then Eri was kidnapped by Toga Himiko- she had stolen some of my blood when I was kidnapped and disguised as me to trick Eri. We found out they were working with the Yakuza, and and the work-study students- I was with Present Mic- all got together to rescue her.

“We made it after Sir Nighteye had scanned a gang member and found Eri’s location.”

“Hey, we did that too! Except Deku-” Canary winced at the name. Bakugo and him may not have huge problems between them, but they weren’t exactly friends either. “Had run into Eri, but was forced to let her go back. We still planned the raid though.” Uraraka added.

Canary nodded in understanding. “Eventually we found them, and Lemillion has been able to hold them off. Overhaul had a lackey try to shoot me with a Quirk-erasing bullet-” Everyone helps their breath, knowing what had happened to Togata’s Quirk after the raid. 

“They missed, and hit Siren. She stopped singing and fell to the ground.” They all stared at the bird in question, which was now rubbing her head against his, chirping lowly into his ears in a way that could only be interpreted as supportive.

“I grabbed her and put her in my pocket- something I do a lot now that I think of it- and began to fight them. Nighteye was also frightening, and was impaled by rocks. Dove had been by him when Overhaul burst through the ground. I needed to float, when Sir Nighteye said we would both die there.”

Everyone who had not been by them at the time looked down or frowned. While this man was alive, they knew what happened to Nighteye here.

“Dove ended up floating me and I saw Toga trying to take Eri again. I rescued her and began singing- Radioactive, before you ask- and it gave Eri the powers as well, allowing her to defend herself from Toga whole I fought Overhaul. Her Quirk was also activated.

“Overhaul was defeated, and Eri returned to UA. Sir Nighteye had been severely injured, but a healing song saved him and Siren. We had the School Festival- which the rest of 1-A had been planning as a surprise for me. After that it was pretty peaceful.”

They all smiled at the happy ending.

“So, uh, we got quite some differences then. I’ll explain what happened from my point of view, and some others can take over as well!”

**(Hey, this is Author-Chan. I’m too lazy to do that again, so imagine they explained, but left out the part of OFA, instead saying his Quirk came late. Thanks for understanding!)**

M

There was a crash behind them, and suddenly another Izuku- this one bearing an apron and followed by a clearly disappointed Todoroki Shouto. 

“NO! PAPERWORK IS BORING!” He yelled, running away from Shouto.

“BOSS! I will take your Ground Zero figurines! And your All Might ones!” There was a gasp.

“You wouldn’t dare!” It was then they realized that they were at UA. “Uh, Shouto, what happened? I thought we were in the base?” 

“I think this is the work of a Quirk.”

Canary walked over to them and smiled.

“So, I’m assuming you’re also me. I’m Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Canary!”

“Bakugo Izuku, pleased to meet you! Just call me Izuku!” 

“I’m this idiot’s right hand man, Todoroki Shouto. You can call me Duality.”

**(My headcanon hero name for Shouto)**

“Wait, this is… 1-A’s classroom! This is where Kacchan studied!”

“You say that like you don’t?” Deku asked. Waifu leaned to look and waved.

“So, what can I call you?” asked Waifu.

“Just call me Deku. It is my hero name, after all!”

“Woah! Another hero me? That’s so cool!”

“I’m also a hero-in-training, along with Raven, or Brain Blank!” 

Waifu saw they were gesturing to Shinso.

“Hello, Raven, was it? Interesting name!”

“Ah, my name is actually Shinso Hitoshi- it’s just a thing in our friend group to call each other by bird names.”

“Sorry, Shinso.”

“So, let me get this, we’re all from alternate universes, correct?” 

A nod.

“And we all have Quirks?”

Another round of nods.

“Are we all heroes?”

A nod from two, but one hesitated before making a ‘so-so’ gesture.

“I’m a sidekick to the number one hero and my husband, Ground Zero, or Bakugo Katsuki. My hero name is Mine Field!”

“Okay, that’s… Intersting. Anything else?” He hesitated.

“May as well tell them, boss. Worst case worse, we kill them.” Shouto said, sending a small trail of fear down the students’ spines.

“I see. But then it’s not my fault! I only do this because I want to protect my husband. He’s a hero that risked his life, but who risks their life for him? I’m the number one villain as well, known as the big boss, and Shouto is my right hand man. He’s also a hero himself, called Duality!”

There was a silence.

“...We can’t really arrest you here, as you don’t exist here…” Canary said.

The rest nodded- they were doing a lot of nodding recently.

“What’s your Quirks?” Asked Izuku.

“Mine is called Living Melody- depending on which song I sing, I temporarily get powers related to that song!”

“Mines Super Power. It enhances my natural strength severely! What about you?”

“Ah, mines telekinesis!”

“So powerful!”

There was a pounding of footsteps and the doors swung open, revealing a grown up Bakugo Katsuki standing there, eyeing the other inhabitants wearily.

“Babycakes! What happened! I got a text from Uraraka-Chan that you start fading? I was so worried!” He wrapped his arms around Izuku’s waist.

“Ah, I’m fine, Kacchan. Apparently I’m in an alternate universe! Isn’t that cool! Apparently this one, my Quirk is Super Power, which enhances my strength. Kinda like One For All, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, it is kinda similar. Anyways, we need to go!”

“Wait!” Izuku grabbed Waifu’s wrist as he was leaving.

“How do you know about One For All?” He whispered.

“All Might is basically my uncle, with how close he is to mom! He told me about his Quirk and offered it to me! How do you know?” He said in a low voice as well.

“I have it right now.” 

Waifu smiled before catching up to his husband.

Then, it was Canary, Raven, Eri and canon left.

“That was… Interesting.”

“Oh yeah, because the Bakugo Katsuki being your husband, even after Aldera, is just intresting,” Shinso smirked.

“I’m so telling Aozora about this!”

“If you do I’m telling her about the knock-knock joke!”

“I’ll tell her about Britney Spears!”

“Jokes on you, she’s into that!”

“Wait, really?” Shinso asked.

“Yeah..? You’ve never stolen her headphones before? They’re always playing Britney Spears!”

“Well then, that won’t work…”

“Nobody needs to know~” Izuku quotes.

They nodded. Then, suddenly, Canary thought of something.

He began to sing a tune quietly, Shinso being the only to hear it. But it grew. It was an Isekai opening, one for an alternate universe.

A portal began to open.

[See you, maybe!] Canary signed. Shinso translated, and then explained that if he stopped singing the power would be lost. The class waved as they stepped through, hearing a “Not more theories, Puffin, you have Instachat for that!” before it closed.

The glanced around, smiling. 

Yeah, it was a little weird to meet themselves, but it was also nice to see someone who understood what happened.

They sat down, seeing Aizawa begin teaching again.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Kimidoodlez on Instagram, and Canary by cloud_nine_and_three_quarters on here! (Ehehe... I’m super inspired to write Crossovers and basically anything involving Canary- I made a painting for Canary earlier)


End file.
